The Origin Of France's Cyberphobia
by Akira Cat
Summary: All the nations know of France's fear of computers but when did he began to fear them. This is the origin story of France's cyberphobia.


_To: Sexy_Baguette1789 **********.com_  
_From: The_Awesome_One001 **********.com_

_There's this awesome game you've gotta try out! It is awesome! Play it unless you want to be a loser! If not, click the link and play it now! Record yourself while playing it too! I need proof of your success!_

_With Love From_

_Prussia_

!

Canada peered over France's shoulder as the Frenchman clicked the link on the e-mail. The website loaded up a cyan blue box with words, "The Maze Game", in big letters with the objective in smaller, bold, black letters on the monitor. "What is that?" The Canadian asked, clutching onto his white polar bear, Kumajiro.

France turned his head towards the blonde haired man after hearing his voice. "Prussia sent me a link to a game 'e wants me to play. Of course I can beat 'im at whatever 'e throws at me. Pull up a chair and watch me triumph." He grinned with determination and began reading the smaller text below the title while setting up the silver web-cam. Canada nodded and dashed into the kitchen to grab another wooden chair before returning to the desk and sat Kumajiro and himself at France's left side. Once comfortable, he pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose and read the writing on the computer screen.

_"Test Your Skills!  
Try to reach the goal without touching any walls.  
How steady is your hand?  
Lets find out! Try to beat all four levels!  
Sound effects turned on."_

Canada turned to France who switched the speakers on with a click on each side. "Sounds simple enough, eh?" The Canadian said as quietly as he normally did.

"Well lets see if my skillful 'ands can conquer zis maze," France took a hair band from his trouser pocket and tied his shoulder length blonde hair into a pony-tail. This was something he did whenever he needed to complete a task that required his absolute concentration. Canada knew France would not bat an eyelash at anyone unless they challenged him and that was when he'd get competitive. Since Prussia was the one who sent the link, he was determined to beat the game and gloat about his victory. Four levels shouldn't be too hard right?

France finally tied his hair up to his satisfaction, switched the speakers on and guided the cursor to the 'Play' button. The first level uploaded what looked like an 'L' that was flipped and rotated 180 degrees. The tail end's width was smaller but it was no trouble fitting the tiny, dark blue square towards the goal indicated in a red block. Level two consisted of lots of bends, however, the gaps weren't too difficult for France to navigate the square into the red section (even if it took him a little longer than the first level). Canada glanced between the computer screen and his father figure, staring intensely at the third level. It started off as easy as the first two mazes but at the top, the bends were tighter and a lot smaller. "That one looks difficult to do," Canada whispered, hoping he didn't break France's concentration.

"Ouais…" The Frenchman nodded and quickly zoomed the square around the wider bends before inching the mouse slowly around the tiny section. France drew his face closer to the screen hoping to see the narrow parts better. Canada watched with anticipation as the square inched closer towards the red section. Closer and closer… as soon as the blue square hit the red part of the maze, the fourth maze never appeared. Instead, a face of a girl covered in scratches and a demonic look in her silver eyes flashed while the speakers howled a blood-curdling scream. Canada let out a gasp and jumped in his seat as France let out his own cry of terror. His arms flailed in many directions until they clung onto the chair Canada sat on. He threw himself backwards with enough force to fall over and dragged the poor Canadian and his polar bear with him to the floor. All of them crashed onto the cream carpet with an incredible thud. Canada blinked bewildered about the whole ordeal as the last scream blared from the speakers before looking down at Kumajiro.

"Kumasuko, are you okay?" The wavy haired blonde gave the polar bear a stroke before it let out a yawn and nodded its head contently. France on the other hand wailed into Canada's red hoodie, his hands clenched so tight around his arm that Canada felt like there was no circulation in his arm at all. "France, you're holding my arm too tight! Please let go!" He asked, struggling to sit himself to an upright position. It was hard enough for the Canadian to pilot himself around the fallen chair without his sniveling father figure clinging onto him for dear life and holding Kumajiro at the same time. Once he finally got into a comfortable stance, France grabbed onto the front of Canada's hoodie and buried his face into it.

"I-It was so scary… zat monstere…" The Frenchman whimpered before trailing off into French. Canada let out a sigh and hugged France back while stroking his blonde hair.

"It's all right Papa. Nothing's going to hurt you; it's just a harmless game," He consoled as France glanced back at the deformed girl's sickly grin on the monitor, before snapping his head back to the Canadian.

"Turn it off…" His muffled hysterical voice cried into Canada's hoodie.

The undaunted blonde rolled his eyes. "Papa, it's just a picture of that Regan girl from the Exorcist."

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" France screeched and shook violently, repeating the three words like a fear filled mantra.

Canada let out a groan and dragged himself (and France) across the carpet. His hand barely managed to grab the mouse and clumsily guided the cursor towards the red cross and closed the window. "There, it's gone. You can get back up now."

"I can't… it'll come back again" France clung onto the slightly tear soaked hoodie with a vice like grip.

"Oh for the love of maple," Canada muttered in agitation and pulled himself from the floor, hauling the Frenchman to his feet as well. He still held onto him like a limpet on a rock. "Let me go into the kitchen and make us some coffee. You sit down and calm yourself."

"Noooooo! Don't leave me! Zat monster will come out zee computer and get me!" France howled, not letting go anytime soon.

"Honestly, you're a fully grown man! A nation at that!" Canada rolled his eyes. "What happened to being 'big brother France'?" However, instead of the Frenchman realizing he was being over-dramatic about the frightful event, he wailed like a child who simply fell over on a concrete pavement and wept over their grazed knee. The Canadian let out a long sigh and patted France's head. "Let me at least take the chair back to the kitchen." He said and approached the fallen piece of furniture near the computer desk. France's sapphire eyes widened in horror and yanked Canada's hood, dragging him away from the seemingly harmful piece of technology.

"Don't go near zat computer! Zat creature will come back and drag you to it's 'ellish depths inside!" The Frenchman screeched.

"Ack! Papa! You're strangling me!" Canada clawed at the front of his hoodie, trying to get some air back into his lungs while trying to keep his balance.

Thankfully he didn't pass out from the lack of air by the time France managed to drag him into the kitchen. However, it took Canada at least fifteen minutes to convince and prize France off his hoodie so he could make the coffee like he promised. The Canadian could see his father figure every so often glance at the computer only for him to snap his gaze back to the dining table, as if the computer readied a dagger to stab him if he stared at it for more than a second. No matter how many words of comfort he gave to France, the paranoia was still there. Canada had to make phone calls to Cuba, America, England (and a few other nations he got along with) to explain how France was going to hold him hostage in his apartment until the paranoia of the computer subsided.

It would be a week later before everyone forced France to free Canada in exchange for removing his computer from his home. He willingly obliged but that didn't stop him from haunting Canada with phone calls in the middle of the evening, describing nightmares of computer monsters chasing and hunting the Frenchman down.

During meetings, France would purposely sit next and opposite to people without a laptop. If he so much as sees those devices, panic would take over and cause him to hyperventilate until it was either out of his sight or the overwhelming emotions causes him to faint. At first France handwrote all his letters, gave the other nations phone calls or arranged to meet them face-to-face but because it wasn't always convenient to everyone else, he employed someone else to clean up his overloading unread e-mails. As troublesome as it was for France getting in touch with people, he didn't want one of those terrifying creatures from the computer lagoon, to crawl out of the monitor screen and seal his fate like the creepy girl from 'The Ring' movies did to her victims through a simple videocassette tape.

!

**This was written for the following prompt of the #HetaliaPrompts****group on DeviantArt:****Summary: Focus on France's canon fear of computers.****  
****Character(s)s: France, Canada****  
****Pairing(s): Optional, preferably father/son or brother/brother relationship****  
****Genre: Any****  
****Rating: Any, preferably T or under****  
****Other: None****  
****Requester: *CultureShockInBerlin****Hidekaz Himaruya never actually stated the origin of France's fear of computers so I decided I'd give it a shot myself. It was actually amusing to write and I hope *CultureShockInBerlin****and everyone else likes it.**


End file.
